pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Poluj na cyklopy: część 2
"Poluj na cyklopy: część 2" to misja niefabularna w Patapon 3. Opis Jest to prosta misja, będąca zwykłą serią walk z minibossami jakimi są cyklopy. Pojawia się na Mapie Świata po przejściu misji "Poluj na cyklopy" zastępując ją. Dla początkujących graczy nadaje się dobrze na trening do walki z Cyklopami, ewentualnie do zdobywania ekwipunku magicznego niskiego poziomu. Niskopoziomowe postacie mogą także zdobywać bez większego trudu cenne doświadczenie polując na cyklopy. Na misji tej zdobyć można głównie drewniane skrzynie, rzadziej żelazne lub nawet złotą. Wszystkie mają poziom 1-2. Włącznie z nagrodą za ukończenie misji dostajemy ich cztery (jest też szansa na dodatkowe, gdy cyklop rzuci skrzynią zamiast kamieniem). thumb|Tło misji, występujące przez większość czasu jej przechodzenia Taktyka *Jedynymi przeciwnikami w tej misji są Cyklopy, w tym jeden zmutowany. Przeczytaj artykuł o tych potworach by dowiedzieć się o nich więcej.thumb|Końcowe tło misji *Wiatr sprawia, że kamienie wyrzucane przez cyklopy upadają bliżej (gdy wiat sprzyja Pataponom) lub dalej (gdy wiatr sprzyja wrogom). Warto mieć to na uwadze gdy zbliżamy się do wrogów lub zachowujemy dystans. *Jako że na tym polowaniu walczymy tylko z olbrzymami, broń zwiększająca obrażenia przeciw tym potworom (np. młot Mjollnir czy włócznia Gesundbeit) będzie użyteczna. *Gesundbeit to jedna z najlepszych broni na tę misję; można go zdobyć we wczesnych etapach gry, zwiększa obrażenia przeciw gigantom oraz daje szansę na Uśpienie - zaś... *Cyklopy są dość podatne na Uśpienie - co można wykorzystać poprzez użycie odpowiednich broni czy umiejętności (np. Jamscha). *Za żadne skarby nie należy brać ekwipunku Ognistego ani ognistych umiejętności! (Zwłaszcza gdy ma się niski poziom.) Na misji tej rośnie mnóstwo trawy. **Roznoszony na trawie ogień może zagrozić niskopoziomowym postaciom - a nawet graczom na wyższym poziomie może mocno napsuć krwi poprzez Podpalanie Pataponów i wzbudzanie u nich paniki. Solucja thumb|Pierwszy przeciwnik Chwilę po rozpoczęciu drużyna gracza wejdzie w pole trawy, które rozciąga się aż do końca pola walki. Zaraz potem spotkamy pierwszego cyklopa, stojącego za średnim wzgórkiem kamieni. Nie jest on zbyt groźnym przeciwnikiem - ale jego ataków należy unikać, gdyż mogą zabrać sporo PŻ potrzebnego do walki z następnymi przeciwnikami. Zabity cyklop upuści skrzynię. Za nim znajdować się będzie kilka kolejnych łach ziemi, a w końcu drugi cyklop, ukryty za wzgórkiem większym niż poprzedni. thumb|Drugi przeciwnik Drugi cyklop nie jest wiele silniejszy niż poprzednik. Otaczać go jednak będzie nieco więcej wzgórków. Tak samo należy atakować go między ucieczkami (bądź obroną) przed jego atakami. Powinien umrzeć dość szybko. Zabity cyklop także upuści skrzynię.thumb|Trzeci, ostatni przeciwnik szykuje atak Dalsza droga zagruzowana jest kolejnymi górkami. Za nimi, na skraju brzozowego gaju czeka ostatni przeciwnik: zmutowany cyklop. Jest on dużo potężniejszy niż dwa poprzednie giganty. Zdaje więcej obrażeń i posiada więcej zdrowia. W szczególności kamień którym rzuca zadaje dużo obrażeń - należy uważać, by nie trafił jednostek dystansowych (na co są narażone, gdy podejdziemy do olbrzyma), bo może zabić je od jednego uderzenia. Jeśli mamy możliwość Przyzwania, warto użyć go właśnie teraz. Gdy zmutowany cyklop zginie, upuści skrzynię o poziomie zwykle wyższym niż upuszczane przez poprzednich przeciwników (2) lub nawet złotą (ale ma ona wtedy tylko poziom 1). Po zabiciu przeciwnika pozostanie tylko iść dalej, aż w brzozowym gaju znajdziemy znacznik kończący misję. Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje dodatkowe Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja